


Sailor's Warning

by Tavina



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Gen, Humor, Presumably World Building Sometime, Sealing Accidents, Team Seven Luck, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/pseuds/Tavina
Summary: She did not intend to end up here with no way back, but now that she is here, the only way to go is forwards.(Or alternately, Nara Shikako and the long, long journey home.)
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 332
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Sailor's Warning

The concept, of course, was simple. Time and space connected upon each other like points in a coordinate plane.

Input time, output space.

Input space, output time.

Input time and space together, arrive at destination. This, of course, was the hypothesis of _two_ hokage before her. Both the Nidaime and the Yondaime, masters of sealing, had seemingly come to this conclusion separately, and then for whatever reason, abandoned the work halfway through.

That, really, ought to have been her first clue.

The concept was deceptively simple, and both sealing masters had seemingly left the concept of their own accord in what seemed like the folder marked: For Later Thought.

Input space and time together, arrive at destination.

Unfortunately, Time and Space had some other ideas about the concept of exact naming. For a single action created entirely new concepts of naming time, naming space, and without the proper names for anything, there were some rather...interesting results.

For example, the name for her childhood closet (space) on her fifteenth birthday at noon (time) would in fact, change drastically if in fact, that childhood closet ceased to exist because the house had been demolished.

When (space) was thrown out of whack so was (time).

And that...that was Extremely Not Ideal.

It had been, a test seal more than anything else, something she’d worked on between missions and other projects in what _she_ argued was downtime and what Sasuke argued rather nonsensically was “the middle of the night.”

Which was untrue.

4AM to dawn watch was not in fact, the middle of the night.

The coordinates _had_ been set for her childhood closet on her next birthday (the fifteenth one) at noon. Just in case anything happened. So she could count on arriving at a reasonable time, in a reasonable place in case anything happened. She’d even cleared out her closet with notes to keep it clear for the foreseeable future.

But well, in this instance, those failsafe coordinates had _failed._

Very spectacularly, just _how spectacularly_ though, she had yet to discover.

For instance, she did not intend to arrive in whatever space time this was, hanging upside down by her flak jacket from a tree branch. It was easily fixed.

Well, the hanging upside down from a tree branch by the back of her flak jacket was easily fixed with a quick application of chakra and a brief moment of relief at having all of her limbs.

...The pesky problem of _where_ and _when_ she happened to be? Not...terribly easily fixed.

All around her, a sea of autumn trees spread out her, the color of fire in reds, yellows, and oranges. She could be anywhere in the Land of Fire really. The only place this ruled out would be Konoha itself and parts of the badlands to the north.

She treewalked her way to the top of the one she’d found herself in, batted away a few clusters of leaves until she could poke her head through the canopy.

To her left, the rising sun crested the top of the cliffs — cliffs that she _recognized_ — where not a single hokage’s head could be seen, dying the sky a brilliant bloody red.

And then Shikako Nara opened her mouth and said the first words that would grace her in this space time, “oh, shit.”

It was of course, heard by nothing but a nearby angry squirrel.

* * *

The easiest course of action, was of course, to drop immediately to a central branch of her current tree and take stock of exactly what she had left to her name besides a green flak jacket and her pouch.

 _Does hammerspace work?_ Technically, tied to her as it was, it was _supposed_ to work.

And it did, if spitting out the random kunai and length of ninja wire as though really heaving it from a very far distance could be called “working order.”

She made it give up a change of clothes. They came, but far slower than normal.

Whatever space time this was, it wasn’t a good one. Wasn’t anywhere _close_ to where she was supposed to be.

 _Pre-founding?_ Judging by the silence in the forest and the _lack of a village where the village was supposed to be._ She was supposed to be right smack in the center of the—

Right where her closet was supposed to be in _her_ space time. If a bit high up.

Maybe the seal couldn’t figure out how to send her to a space that clearly didn’t exist yet.

She still had all her limbs, she still had hammerspace (albeit in limited form), she still had—

She did _not_ have the seal that sent her here.

She _could_ recreate it. Probably. At a later date. When she wasn’t about to possibly panic really hard at being in her closet some sixty plus years in the past. In a closet that didn’t exist yet, sixty plus years in the past.

She was Pre-founding, but that meant _nothing_ in terms of where in time she happened to be.

...There technically, was a simple way to answer this.

Find a person and ask them what year it was.

Unfortunately, the luck of Team Seven continued to turn, slightly off kilter, on an axis that defied even the best of logic.

This very simple plan, also ran into problems not seven miles down the road.

* * *

Konoha didn’t exist yet, but the Nakano River did.

The Nakano did, and so did a blood feud between two clans.

In hindsight, she probably should have expected this.

* * *

There’s nothing like saving a person and then realizing that in fact, that person was a much, much younger version of Konoha’s most contentious founder.

A preteen Madara Uchiha stared back at her with some level of mistrust, the Senju she’d trussed up and sent up a tree wriggled threateningly.

“I think I should get going,” she said, because almost every nerve screamed with a sense of panic.

The apparently longer she stays, the more likely the time space will bend like molten iron until it is unclear that in some _seventy_ plus years or so, she would even have a closet to return to at all.

Which is Not The Plan. Not the Plan.

Not At All Any Sort of Plan.

“Where,” Madara Uchiha (oh god that’s Madara Uchiha isn’t it?) said “Did you learn how to fight like that?”

If she wasn’t trying so hard not to imagine the disappearance of her closet forever, she would probably respond flippantly with some version of “by looking underneath the underneath” or “getting lost on the road of life” or “so one day a black cat crossed the road in front of me and it taught me a nifty trick” and then just _ran._

But she didn’t.

And that was a real problem.

If today had started with ‘oh shit’ it was about to get much, much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this in the depths of my google drive while looking for something else, and I'd written it a couple months back, tbh, I have No Idea what is going to happen here, or when I'm returning to this idea, but it seemed a shame to keep it in the google drive, so here it is! Yet another, Shikako takes a trip to the WCE.


End file.
